Yin and the Immortal Traitor
by Alpha female 01
Summary: After a event with Hannibal, Chase Young forces Yin to become a loyal apprentice in order to become a Heylin Dragon. However, his feelings for this young girl are conflicting his forced goal. Will he go through with it or will they both die from defying orders? ChasexOC, Raikim, KatnappexOC


**Chapter 1**

He had forgotten how good it felt to walk again after what that little brat had done to him all those years ago. Before he arrived in the top of the steps he looked in the water by the stairs to observe his long lost features. He was muscular with an average sized body with normal colored skin seeing a great change in his overall appearance. His eyes were now a shade of gold in the irises instead of it taking over the entire landscape of the body part. His teeth were now straight as it once was those many years ago. He hadn't aged a day; he still looked like he was 200 years old as well as looking good while doing it.

He walked up to the throne room of the Prince of Darkness to discuss business with the stubborn male. His maroon colored hair was only slightly in his face as he finally reached his destination with Chase Young himself sitting in his throne, "Chase its nice to see you again." Chase glared at Hannibal, still annoyed by his mere presence, not moving from his spot on his throne.

"What do you want, Bean", snarled the Prince of Darkness petting one of his wildcat warriors that was by his side. Ever since the battle between Hannibal and what the monks thought was Yin, Hannibal had been released from his bean looking body after 1500 years. Mele De Xin should've kept him in that form with no way of getting back, so why now after this whole time? The way he remembered it was that she never did anything without a reason.

"I've got a proposition for ya", replied the powerful Heylin warlord, "Train Yinny there in the Xiaolin side and make her become Heylin." Chase Young chuckled at Hannibal's request while the chuckling villain regained his composure seeing that the older villain bared a look of no jesting on his human face, "I'm serious." Chase Young stood up coolly with a kind of indifference on his face as his feet walked toward the man. Chase Young was shorter than Hannibal in his human form however only by an inch which made glaring at each other easier to do.

"You know as well as I do that one does not simply become a Heylin warrior by force", he spoke sternly, "One must choose the path of evil or else they are not truly evil." Hannibal smirked with his still stained golden teeth opening his powers to Chase to show a image of Yin reading a book while eating the Cajun food he still found disgusting. "Why show me this, you incompetent swine?"

Hannibal kept his smirk as he spoke to his enemy, "I know ya got a bit of a weakness for the Dragon of Yin."

"As a warrior she is an admirable opponent", he said without hesitation, "But to suggest that I have a weakness of any kind is an insult to my very title as Heylin."

"It may be an insult but its true isn't it", Hannibal pressed before looking at the image with a smirk, "She does look quite a bit like her doesn't she?" Chase glared at him feeling offended as well as slightly exposed, he knew that she did look like Mele De Xin which is where he thought these affections came from. However he wouldn't ever admit that he did have any kind of affections towards anyone. "What? Are you planning on threatening her life in order to make me do as you say", he asked promptly trying to break the old man's concentration of the image he had been projecting.

The image disappeared and looked back to Chase still pressing on the permanent smirk on his lips, still as twisted as always, "Well, that's exactly what I going to do however, not because you have affections for the lookalike but more because of what we both know what will happen if either of you die." He was referring to the factor that was pretty common knowledge however he never recalled seeing if Master Fung ever told the monks of such a situation.

If one of the Dragons of Yin or Yang were to die before the great reveal of their side the world would be put off balance and the world would be thrown into chaos that neither of Heylin or Xiaolin would be able to stop. Besides what good is ruling or protecting a world if there's no world to rule or protect. Chase glared at this realization and then at Hannibal's smug face with clenching fists at his sides, now that Hannibal was in his original form he could do far more than before.

"I expect it done by tomorrow", said former bean walking passed him to the exit knowing that he had won this test. "I trust that you will figure it out." He walked out the room, leaving the victim of one of his deals to be angered by the assignment he was threatened with.

Chase stood there summoning the orb to where he remained, repeating to himself that his was so that he could rule the world after all of this was over. He summoned the image of Yin still enjoying that food that seemed to catch her fancy more than any other. He really didn't see much of an appeal for the food, but then again he only ever ate his soup. He wondered what to do how to get her here and make her face him, it was like Omi all over again.

Suddenly the idea came to him like lightening behind his golden brown eyes and a devilish smirk painted on his lips, "I know exactly what to do." He sent out his cats to the temple in order to give the monks a surprise visit, that should encourage the little Dragon of Yin to come over. Katnappe was already with Derek this very moment and would be for the next week or so, which gave him a bit to ease his senses knowing well that those two would likely fight each other at first sight.

'She was so predictable at times', he thought looking at the image in the glass before sending it away.


End file.
